The present invention relates to a resin composition containing poly(cyanoarylether), which permits to increase conductivity in molding.
Various types of poly(cyanoarylether) have heretofore been known as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 44016/1987 (European patent application EP No. 0121257A2), Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 162523/1986 (U.S Pat. No. 4,640,975) and Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 223226/1987.
The conventional poly(cyanoarylether)s, however, have disadvantages in that the molding cycle time in production of moldings by techniques such as injection molding is relatively long and thus the productivity is low, because the rate of crystallization is relatively slow, although they have excellent mechanical characteristics and heat resistance.
The present inventors have proposed a poly(cyanoarylether)-based resin composition for molding, containing a crystallization nucleating agent, e.g., alumina and titanium dioxide, as described in Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 240353/1987. This composition can provide moldings having a high degree of crystallization and excellent in heat resistance. In the composition, however, it cannot be said that a sufficient research has been made in connection with the rate of crystallization.